


Claws

by blossattic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And the actual Cat, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Possessive Pets, The "Kitten", The "Kitty"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/pseuds/blossattic
Summary: One day after work, Carmen runs late to get back home and Ignis is concerned as to why.She comes in with a purr-prise.





	1. Welcome home.

Many unexpected things had happen in the course of a month. It wasn’t such a big impact, seeing as since they have met again everything moved smoothly and a little too fast. One remarkable change was sharing an apartment. What started with a few days, ended up being a full week… and Ignis couldn’t imagine living alone again.

Having more toiletries in his bathroom cabinet, a whole set of clothes on his closet, another pillow besides his, a warm arm always circling his torso after midnight as a female figure pressed closer to him. All those lonely nights where he got to his home without rush but with a lack of interest. Too tired to go somewhere else and with so little time to rest properly, only to meet empty halls. To think it all changed with the lovely presence of his lady. A woman that had brought a different kind of warmth to the previous cold ambiance.

…A woman that had yet to come back from work.

It was pouring outside, the rain tapping into the windows and yet muffled by them. Ignis’ eyes were glued to the coffee machine, ears strained to catch the tale tell sounds of heels clickling on the hall’s floor outside. She was to return earlier than him, yet there he was.

Keys jingled, a dull sound was heard…  
  


“I’m home, my love!”  
  


Indeed she was! But he hadn’t notice how fast he had moved from the kitchen to the entrance after seeing the state she was in. Carmen was dripping wet, soaked from head to toe and holding an equally soaked blazer that was supposed to be covering her torso.  
  


“Darling. What happened? Are you hurt..?”  
  


She was visibly trembling, yet she held the folded blazer in a protective way. As Ignis moved to cup her cheek with a hand, Carmen kissed his wrist before nuzzling on the welcomed warmth.  
  


“Be so kind as to bring me a towel?”

“Draw a bath for you more likely-”

“It is not for me.”  
  


And with a furrow of brows, Ignis looked into her eyes. Carmen was positively ready to smile. The bundle on her arms rustled momentarily, a soft high pitched gurgle was heard and a fluffy head emerged to greet him with big eyes and fluttery ears.

A  _ **kitten**_.  
  


“Carmen?”

“Let him stay even if by a day, I will search for a suitable home for him. He is so little to fend for hi-”  
  


A sneeze interrupted her, and not one but two pair of eyes locked on him. With a sigh, Ignis guided her to the bathroom.

  


* * *

  


“Care to explain where did you got him from?”  
  


A tabby kitten, fluffed from being towel dried, was comfortably resting over another towel on top of Carmen’s lap. A gentle purr resounding from his small body as her gentle pets over his fur pleased him inmensely. 

 _Too spoiled_ , Ignis thought as he stirred the vegetables in the pan.  
  


“He was meowing under my car after I left the market. He was soaked and scared, and a can of tuna was the only brive I could think of to coax him out from there."  
  


Soft giggles from her warmed his heart, as he turned just in time to see the small kitten lick the pad of her fingers. Ignis moved closer to them, his fingers idly playing with the soft fur on top of his head before the kitten nipped his digits playfully, licking them later after Carmen made a sound of disapproval.  
  


"A feisty one you got, my dear. I might be tempted to say he is grown protective of you.”  
  


Those plump lips of hers stretched into a grin that called for gentle affections, and as he approached her with the intent to kiss them, the little one surprised him once more.

The only warning was a slurred meow mixed with a hiss before claws stuck onto the front of his shirt, fiery eyes fixed on him. Ignis barely groaned when Carmen was already hurrying to pry those stubborn piercers out of the soft fabric. Green eyes held little mercy as he pinned down the kitten with a glare, which the fluff ball returned with equal fervor.  
  


“Claws, release me in this instant and allow me to kiss her.”  


“ _Meowr!_ ”  
  


Carmen blinked one, two times. Did he just name the little guy? She sighed after a full minute of having those two challenging each other. To settle matters, her index fingers rubbed gently over the fluffy cheeks of the animal and as he closed his eyes in bliss, she leaned in to capture the lips of the man as he desired.  
  


“Little kitty Claws, allow me to introduce you to my big kitty Ignis. You are not allowed to hurt him."  
  


…And if Ignis got a tail, it would be swingly smugly behind him.


	2. Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food needs to be made to start a new day. Claws wants his part of it too, even when Ignis is the one cooking it.

One day had quickly tuned into a full week. The little ball of fluff had even gotten himself plenty of time to study the routines of both his humans and with that had developed an adorable yet inopportune way to make himself notice. Even more at  _ **meals**_.

Being the first one to rise from bed, Ignis was in charge of preparing breakfast while Carmen got herself ready for the day, meaning he had to make a full meal from scratch and under the watchful and greedy eyes of Claws.  
  


“You don’t suppose I’ll feed you a scrap of this, do you?”

“Meowr~”  
  


Was the reply he received, soft tail sweeping lazily over the tile floor of the kitchen. Ignis watched him from the corner of his eyes, pondering what could that small creature scheme up to gain a bite. Claws didn’t fool him, washing his face once and cleaning his paw slowly before crouching once more in a very elegant pose again, an ear twitching for a second. Too cute for his own good. Ignis sighed.  
  


“A taste, and then you’ll storm off.”  
  


And Claws had the good grace to blink and lick his mouth, as in preparation for the explosion of flavors he sure knew laced every Scientia meal. Picking a small piece of cooked meat, Ignis moved away from the stove and crouched down to offer the treat. A purr and a headbutt later, Claws rounded his hand with both paws and greedily devored the meat, licking his fingers in gratefulness before biting the pad of them as to remind him that that simple gesture wouldn’t apeace his fluffy envy.  
  


“That’s not very nice, Claws. Now, shoo!”  
  


Doing a weird yet funny rabbit kick before sprinting off, Ignis chuckled and resumed his work. Not much time left, he thought. It didn’t took too much time to have a pair of arms circling his waist and a set of plush lips leaving a kiss on the nape of his neck. The sweet fragrance she exuded making him hum and smile before he turned sideways to return the loving gesture.  
  


“Starting the day with this kind of affections. A promise of wonderful things to come, darling?”

“We make the day ourselves, my dearest Ignis… Oh my, red really suits you yet I am sure they would not appreciate it back at the Citadel.”  
  


Carmen’s chuckles made Ignis pause to blink at her for a moment. It wasn’t until she pointed to her lips that he noticed the subtle smudge caused when they previously shared a kiss. Chuckling himself, he turned to get a spoonful of the sauce cooking on a pot for her to taste test. There was something amiss, and he agreed, quickly palating the thick mixture. That aside, he offered her a piece of the cooked meat, one she happily tasted and made her hum in delight. Now the sauce…  
  


“Perhaps it could use a touch of-  _BLOODY HELL_!”  
  


The curse did make Carmen jump subtly on her spot, eyes quickly darting everywhere to catch the reason for his outburst. The reason that was climbing its way confidently over the pant leg of Ignis’ slacks. Piercing claws and determination propelling the small furred frame of their pet.

Moments like this reminded Ignis how necessary it was to trim Claws’ claws. Oh, the irony.  
  


“Claws, no! Bad kitty!”  
  


Yet no amount of tugging made the small feline relent but Ignis’ groaning was one of the repertory of sounds Carmen didn’t want to hear for long. Tugging him by the scruff, the kitty went lax and pliant until she allowed him to rest his paws on her folded arms. The pout and furrowed brows he got from her goddess didn’t changed under his cute and sweet mewls. So Claws decided to play another card, flopping on her arms and contorting comically. Carmen sighed and rubbed his fluffly belly.  
  


“Incorrigible you are, Claws. Are you alright, Ignis? I am sorry.”  
  


A shake of the head was his only reply, and then a soft moan as she leaned in to steal a kiss in apology. Tongue coming out briefly to taste the flavor of the sauce with the unique one of his lips. He could have lingered more if it wasn’t by…  
  


“UGH, again?”  
  


And once more, Claws perched himself on him, now stubbornly attached to the front of his shirt, looking up with brilliant eyes.  
  


“Meow!”  
  


“Ah, kitty. Hm. Would it be same to asume he is trying to  _claw_  his way to your heart, my love?”

“Ah,  _meow_ -st likely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *  
> Curious notes: Claws is always ready to stop any sort of affection Alpha Kitty Ignis wants to deliver to Goddess Kitten Carmen. Subdue the little feline and enjoy the lovey dovey moments!
> 
> If you want to read it on Tumblr: [ Meat](https://blossattic.tumblr.com/post/168517240563/adventures-of-claws-meat)  
> . . . . .  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *  
> Curious notes: Ignis and Carmen enjoy calling each other with selected feline names. He is her Kitty, she is his Kitten.  
> Of course they get a cat as their pet!
> 
> If you want to read it on Tumblr: [ Claws](https://blossattic.tumblr.com/post/168333443033/claws)  
> . . . . .  
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this bit of fluff!  
> Feel free to leave a comment expressing your impressions, opinions or even a heart emoji to know if you liked it <3
> 
> Have an amazing day!
> 
> ~ Bloss ミ☆


End file.
